honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Pierre
Robert Stanton Pierre, commonly known as Rob S. Pierre, was a Havenite citizen and politican. As chairman of the Committee of Public Safety, he was one of the most prominent figures of the late People's Republic. Physical appearance PierreHis name, character, and actions were liberally borrowed from a real person in French history, Maximilien Robespierre. was of medium height, thin-faced and dark-haired, and touches of white at his temples marked him as a first- or second-generation prolong recipient. He had dark, intense and focused eyes. ( ) Family Pierre's family had been Dolists for some generations. He was a successful politician under the Legislaturalists, and his immediate family had more opportunities. Pierre was the father of Edward Pierre, who made a career in the People's Navy and was killed in action when his squadron of warships left hyperspace immediately in front of a Manticoran dreadnought. ( ) Biography At the dawn of the 20th Century PD, Pierre was a dolist manager, controlling the votes of millions of franchised dolists. Despite the power, wealth and high status he had achieved within the People's Republic, he saw that his society was doomed unless someone had the courage to implement the necessary reforms. The death of his son further strengthened his willingness to see the old regime gone. ( ) Rise to power Together with the so-called Citizens' Rights Union and a security bureaucrat named Oscar Saint-Just, Pierre staged the Harris Assassination that killed Hereditary President Harris and most of his government as well as his family; he managed to place the blame on members of the People's Navy and then used his role as Speaker to maneuver the People's Quorum to appoint him chairman of a newly instituted Committee of Public Safety. ( ) Once in power, Pierre found that governing the People's Republic was not easy: faced with the First Havenite-Manticoran War with the Star Kingdom of Manticore, the resentment of a military that had been blamed for the coup and savagely purged, and a violent and unruly populace spurred by Cordelia Ransom's propaganda of blame and resentment, he was limited to some long-term fiscal and policy reforms. ( ) Death Rob S. Pierre was killed with his entire security detail during Admiral Esther McQueen's attempted coup on December 18, 1914 PD. He was succeeded as Chairman of the Committee by Oscar Saint-Just after the latter managed to defeat the rebels by destroying the Octagon, several very large residential buildings, and several million of their inhabitants with an atomic bomb. ( ) Legacy In the long run, Pierre's fiscal reforms proved to actually stabilize Haven's economy. In addition to reviving the Havenite economy, Shannon Foraker and Thomas Theisman also stated the Pierre had resurrected the research and development programs. Also, Pierre had destroyed the Legislaturalist control of the officer ranks and allowed the Dolists to advance in society. ( , ) The abolishment of the Basic Living Stipend and the Economic Bill of Rights saw the revival of the Havenite industrial infrastructure as the Dolists were required to work for their survival. Axel Lacroix stated that his parents had regained their self-respect. ( ) Russell Bellefeuille commented that Pierre had revived the educational system and allowed teachers to actually teach students. ( ) External links *David Weber's comment on Havenite educational reform in the Infodump *David Weber's comment on the origin of Bolthole and the BLS in the Infodump References Pierre, Robert Pierre, Robert Pierre, Robert Pierre, Robert Pierre, Robert Pierre, Robert Pierre, Robert Pierre, Robert